


Murder He Wrote

by princcssy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Angst, Blood, Gore, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princcssy/pseuds/princcssy
Summary: Trigger Warning: Do not read if you are affected by the following things: blood, mention of sexual abuse, murder, thoughts of murder, plans of murder, suicide plans (not because of depression), mentions of rape cases, any types of weapons, torturing, unhealthy relationships. would you believe me if i told you out of 7 billion people on this planet there are 70 million psychopaths, and yours truly is one of them. - jongin





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, i would just like to say a few things before you start my story, if you have decided to click on this trash. first, i would love comments or criticism on how i could make this a better story! makes me a better writer and what my follower like to see in my upcoming books.
> 
>  
> 
> next i won't nessecarily have a writing schedule because my school schedule is so hectic but if i ever make you wait for update over two weeks please pm me! i will probably feel crappy and get one up in the next day or so!
> 
>  
> 
> lastly, i need an editor and i person who is really good as smut. i'm not perfect at my craft, especially with smut so if you can fill those spots please pm me, because there are some sex scenes in this box. Third there were trigger listed which i will not list again because you should have read the summary. if you are set off by any of these please go back because those are the major themes of the book.
> 
>  
> 
> if you have made it this far my foreword i trust that you are okay with the content and are ready to read this book so without further ado i present murder he wrote. 
> 
>  
> 
> \- wwintertea

11/2/16 

 

would you believe me if I told you out of 7 billion people on the planet, there are 7 million people classified as psychopaths. yours truly is one of those of course, told by many psychiatrists as i child i needed mental help. my parents never listened. what classifies a person as a psychopath though? after many websites and doctor visits i could finally pieces together at least what they thought i was. "a person suffering from a chronic mental disorder with abnormal or violent social behavior, a mimicker of natural social behavior, a great actor." sings of a psychopath include superficial charm, they tend to be very smooth, charming and slick, never afraid to say anything. grandiose self-worth, very cocky and into themselves, opinionated and narcissistic. very manipulative, uses deceit and different ways of cheating to get things they want. defrauding others for personal gain with no awareness for the victim's feelings, emotions or suffering. last trait that proved servile interesting to me was the lack of remorse or guilt they tended to show towards their victims suffering and emotions. now most of these traits describe me, i won't deny that but that's not what i believe makes me a psychopath. see down deep inside i have this urge, need more like to kill. i don't know where it started or why but i just wouldn't be satisfied until i could see someone's blood covering my tan skin, feel their pulse slow down under my fingertips as the life flees out of their eyes. not every psychopath is a serial killer and vice Versace, but it just turns out disappointingly enough ii'm one of those special cases. i haven't been caught though, no but i believe they're closing in on me. that's why i hate this diary. slowly, they'll narrow their choices and ii'll be the only one left. i 'll play their little game, documenting everyone of my moves and murders as my husband searches for the killer. and when he finds its been me the whole time, maybe he won't be alive to tell. ~ kim jongin

 

[QOTD: bias in exo?]

[AOTD: baekyhyun, kyungsoo and jongin]

[updated: 18/09/16]

[word count:367]


End file.
